


Nowhere Man's Associated Pictures and Diagrams

by power0girl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/power0girl/pseuds/power0girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random collection of stuff to enhance your reading pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This IS the little complex where Petros' taverna is, on the other side (pan left) is the foot of the trail up the mountain.

http://www.flickr.com/photos/nickkaye/4209323908/in/pool-1418709@N22

 

This is the type of slope they are climbing about on, there's not much vegetation up top, but around the base there's more big cypres and such.

http://www.flickr.com/photos/kmoutogianni/939424250/in/pool-1418709@N22

 

Another shot of the slopes they're on.

http://www.flickr.com/photos/peterstewart/693314543/in/photostream/


	2. Chapter 2

The opening view to chapter three.

http://www.flickr.com/photos/markop/2798889609/in/pool-1418709@N22


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Images that will help with chapter four.

This is a photo of the entrance of the Diktaean cave

 

http://www.flickr.com/photos/peterstewart/693323475/

 

 

This is a map of the cave that John and Mary hide in.

 

http://www.explorecrete.com/archaeology/dikteon-map.html

 

Some images of the caverns

 

http://www.flickriver.com/groups/1418709@N22/pool/interesting/

 

The suit Jim ruins

 

http://www.circlemenswear.com/vivienne-westwood-waistcoat-insert-blazer-3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the mill looks like from the outside!

This was the best picture I found, but it's a scavenger hunt kind of thing website, so scroll down to see the picture!

 

http://www.geocaching.com/seek/cache_details.aspx?guid=e54fd035-8dec-498a-8ab6-fab4764f5424


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More pictures!

This is a picture of a simmilar boat to the one John and Mary are secreted on. Now I know it isn't a Greek boat, but these guys are NOT Greek so they brought the boats with them.

 

http://www.flickr.com/photos/rcasha/3088954851/in/photostream/


End file.
